Beelzebub
Beelzebubs are demon spirits inhabiting the bodies of insects in Devil May Cry 2. Their hideousness with the warped bodies of bugs they possessed, is never too difficult to imagine from their appearance and movements.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Beelzebub: "This evil sprit inhabits the body of a fly. Its hideousness is not too difficult from its appearance and movements." Beelzebubs live mostly in the sewers of the castle on Mallet Island and are similar to Marionettes in level and strength. They attack in numbers as well, usually swarming in the air around their victims. Types There exists two kinds of Beelzebubs: 'Blue Beelzebubs' These are Beelzebubs with the form of a gigantic fly. Very agile and hideous, they tend to attack after flying around for a while. What appear to be maggots that the blue Beelzebub vomits are not real maggots. They are a form of evil power that will prevent your gun from firing until they fall off. If you are hit by these, switch to your sword to finish them off.Devil May Cry, Enemy File - Beelzebub: "The blue Beelzebubs vomits what appear to be maggots, but they are really a form of evil power that prevents you from firing when in contact with it. In this case, you should switch your weapon to a sword." 'Green Beelzebubs' These are Beelzebubs with the form of a gigantic mantis. They attack only after reaching their prey, but as their speed is relatively low, attacks from Green Beelzebubs are quite easy to evade. Normally they are slow and grotesque, but when attacking, become very quick. The large green Beelzebubs serve like an evil power bank for the blue airborne Beelzebubs. They seem to be stronger since they have larger physical mass.Devil May Cry, Enemy File - Beelzebub: "The large green Beelzebubs serve as an evil power supply for the blue airborne Beelzebubs. They seem to be stronger, since they have larger physical mass." The green Beelzebubs eat the dead, absorb their evil powers, and become even more agile and dangerous.Devil May Cry, Enemy File - Beelzebub: "The green Beelzebubs feed on the dead and absorb their evil powers, and become even stronger. After feeding they become agile and more dangerous." Strategy Face the Beelzebub whenever you can. Turning your back will provoke it to attack you with their claws.Devil May Cry, Enemy File - Beelzebub: "Never turn your back to the Beelzebub. It will grab you with its frontal limbs and try to break your back." Like the Blade, it is most vulnerable when on its back. Hit hit hard with an aerial attack to knock it down and attack the soft belly. Be careful, though, of the dangerous poison it can spit.Devil May Cry, Enemy File - Beelzebub: "It is most vulnerable after being hit, when it is on its back. Blast it with an aerial attack, but watch out for the poison it spits out." Background The name of Beelzebub was inspired by the Hebrew demon Beelzebub, which means "Lord of the Flies". References Devil May Cry 2 lesser demons